


This is why you don't trust devil spawns

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Halloween 2018 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: “I went trick or treating but nobody answered their doors. What about you?”“First of all, Halloween is tomorrow…”Basically:Being Wonshik is hard





	This is why you don't trust devil spawns

**Author's Note:**

> First story in the Halloween series done!

**  
**Wonshik loved Halloween, Halloween was one of the best times he had, he got to dress up and he got to get candy! As a hardworking university student, with a roommate that seemed to think that he was his adoptive mother, Wonshik didn’t get to eat a lot of candy, something about ‘it’s bad for your teeth’ and ‘you get too hyperactive when you are on sugar’. **  
**

If you asked Wonshik, Hakyeon was full of bullshit and he just wanted to keep all of the candy and ice cream to himself, but he also wasn’t brave enough to challenge Hakyeon for the right to candy.

But this Halloween was weird, something awful had happened! Wonshik had been so excited, as the evening had started and the moon had set its sight of Busan, he had let himself out of the house that he shared with 4 of his friends and his boyfriend, for some reason nobody was home and had left him alone to trick and treat… which rude.

But it was okay, at least he had Butt, his super awesome dog that was dressed up as Harley Quinn to match his totally awesome joker. He originally wanted to do it as a couple costume with Taekwoon, but the older had taken one look at him, raised an eyebrow and Wonshik had run away with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

So Butt was stuck being his Harley for the evening.

BUT HE WAS A DAMN GOOD HARLEY! HE NEEDED STUPID TAEKWOON ANYWAY! Wonshik, if you asked him, was the damn best joker that South Korea had seen that year, with multiple fake tattoos being fit in with his actual real ones.

The thing was that nobody opened their door for him.

It was Halloween and nobody was outside! And nobody opened their door for him when he was trying to trick and treat for them! It just seemed like the entire town was dead! Well there was a few people who opened the door, but as soon as they saw him, they just looked at him like he was insane and shut the door in his face like he was deranged killer.

The 10th time it happened that evening, Wonshik was ready to both give up and to go and cry himself to sleep, this wasn’t fair! This wasn’t how Halloween was supposed to be! Why was nobody out! Why had his friends abandoned him! Why was the world unfair? Wonshik had so many questions as he walked back to the house, Butt cuddled up in his arms.

At least no matter what happened, his dog was loyal, not a fake bitch like everybody else.

He wasn’t proud to admit just how hard he closed the door when he finally got to the house, so okay yes, maybe he was being a little bit of a drama queen, but could you blame him? The world was clearly out to mess with him personally, the world was actually full on declaring war on him!

The house wasn’t empty when he got back to it, which felt like an additional slap in the face to Wonshik as the smell of pumpkin pie reached his nose, and Butt eagerly wiggled out of his owner's arms to run towards the smell.

Friends had abandoned him, boyfriend refused to be his Harley,  his dog had left him for pie, yeah Wonshik was full on pouting, which if you asked him was fair enough!

Taekwoon was the one sitting in the living room with a book in his hands a half ate a piece of pumpkin pie on the table, “baby?” he looked surprised up at Wonshik, raising a confused eyebrow at the younger state of being “where have you been? I just got a weird text from you.”

“I went trick or treating but nobody answered their doors. What about you?” he threw himself down next to Taekwoon, he felt that he deserved some goddamn cuddles from his adorable boyfriend.

Taekwoon to his had dropped his book and just stared at Wonshik like he was a slightly mentally challenged panda cub with the words damage tattoed on him.  
  
“First of all, Halloween is tomorrow…”

“... What?” Wonshik just stared at him, like Taekwoon had just revealed that his arsehole had turned into a black hole and he wanted Wonshik to do some deep space exploration.

“Secondly of all, you are over 20, look terrifying in that makeup, and you are giant hunk of man meat, most people would assume you are trying to rob them. Trick and treating are for kids love.”

Taekwoon’s voice was clearly trying to hold back laughter as he was looking at his shellshocked boyfriend, “tommorrow?”

“Yes tomorrow, we tried to tell you, but you had already put your phone away, we were all preparing for tomorrow.”

At that moment, Wonshik kinda looked like somebody had come in and told him that Christmas was canceled, and then to rub salt into the wound also kicked him in the balls “you are kidding me right.” a head shakes from Taekwoon, “well… wake me up in like a year when the embarrasement is over, I went to over 100 houses!”

Wonshik sounded completely horrified how had this happened? How had he gotten the date wrong? This seemed impossible, he couldn’t just have done this by himself.

And then he remembered…

He hadn’t done it himself, he had help getting ready and getting Butt into his costume, there had been one person that had made Wonshik sure that it was actually Halloween.

The person who didn’t seem to be home, the person who for some reason had to study the day of Halloween, which yes had been a little bit weird, but he was a growing boy and Hakyeon would be very disappointed in him if his grades slipped.

Wonshik should have seen this coming…

This is what he got from trusting the Devil himself, the one and only spawn of Satan.

“I am gonna have to kill Sanghyuk.”

All he got in return was a soft barely audible laugh from Taekwoon “I will help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna vote for the next group to get a Halloween story:
> 
>  
> 
> [Poll!](https://www.strawpoll.me/16705656)


End file.
